Braids
by under.that.sun
Summary: Luffy decided to pull a prank on his lover. Well, Law doesn't like this prank at all. Drabble, LawLu, yaoi, AU.


**A.N. So the pic of this fic inspired me on this story, I found it funny and **_**so**_** Luffy-like that I couldn't help myself…**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, LawLu.**

**Disclaimer: ughhh, noup, don't own that international treasure called One Piece…**

Law's POV

"Shishishi…."

"Lufy, are you sure you're not gonna get killed for doing this?"

I felt something brush through my hair.

"Nah Usopp, I will be fine. Now hold this."

A fain squeak could be heard and I frowned a little; what's happening?

"Luffy! Usopp!" a silent shriek from Chopper indicated the owner of the squeak from before. "What are you doing to Law?!"

So they are doing something to me… If he drew on my face again with that non-washable marker…

"I'm not doing anything!" Usopp defended himself in a loud whisper.

"Shhh, Usopp, we don't wanna wake Traffy!"

I felt something cold and slippery enter my hair and managed not to shudder at the feeling; what is he putting in my hair…?

"Luffy, let's not make Law angry again!"

Chopper once again tried to stop the straw hat wearing teen and Usopp agreed. "Yea Luffy! Last time he was so mad! And you only put some make up on him, he didn't even look as Sanji that time when okamas chased him!"

The whisper almost turned into shout, but was quickly stopped. "It will be fine Usopp, shishishi, Traffy will forgive me!"

Usopp's voice was hushed and deep in thought. "I still have no idea why are you doing this to your boyfriend and why does he always forgive you…"

Before anyone could answer I opened my eyes and smirked; time to have some fun. "Well that's because I love him, so I forgive him his misbehaving, though he does get a punishment."

I turned at my chair at the other three occupants of the room just in time to see Usopp and Chopper shriek and fall on the ground. They stared at me for some time with wide eyes and then started laughing. I frowned; what did Luffy do…?

My eyes fell on my grinning boyfriend as he spoke. "Awww, I hoped we could get out before you woke up, I didn't even manage to hide!"

A small playful pout appeared on his lips and I rolled my eyes; he loves the fact that when he rolls me up like this I lose my cool and start chasing him. The sound of running feet and doors closing after them reached my ears. I smirked at the still present teen. "Well, so what did you do, if you're not planning to run you could tell me."

Even bigger grin appeared on Luffy's lips and he shook his head. "It's impossible to describe, you need to see."

Luffy quickly ran to m dorm's mini bathroom and came back with a medium sized portable mirror. He held the mirror so I couldn't see my reflection. He stopped in front of me and quickly put a peck on my lips, smirked and turned the mirror so I could see myself.

I froze. Rage started building up inside. I frowned my eyebrows deeply as I looked over the mess on top of my head.

There were maybe five little braids on my head all of them tied with colorful headbands. Every headband had a small animal attached, a cat, fox, something reminding me a rabbit, unicorn and some bird. All five of them were animated and sparkly. But that wasn't the worst, the worst was the color that graced my head. it was sparkling shade of something violet and neon blue. The hairs that weren't in any braid were in that color creating little mountains.

"You better pray this washes off from the first time."

Luffy broke out in a full fit laughter at my raging expression, holding the mirror to his chest as he rolled on the floor. I frowned and stood up from the chair I had been snoozing not too long ago. I grabbed Luffy's hand and started pulling him through the carpeted floor towards the small bathroom. He managed to stop his laughing to small giggles and looked up at me with amusement clearly written all over his face.

"What ya gonna do now Traffy?"

I grinned as we entered the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. "We're going to shower, and you yourself going to wash this stuff out of my hair. And latter we're going to shop, we will buy _lots and lots_ of vegetables and some colorful de for you, I'm thinking about orange or pink. And you will be having it on for a week."

I smirked openly as Luffy's eyes bulged greatly. "But Traffy~ you can't do that!"

I started taking my clothes off. "Of course I can, and I will, especially the vegetable part." I chuckled as Luffy shuddered. "But I may change my mind about the dye part if you will be good enough."

At those words my smaller lover jumped up and smirked with a grin I knew he copied from me. "I will do my best!"


End file.
